Amigas
by Pixie'66
Summary: Se desean, se aman, se necesitan, porque después de todo ¿por algo son amigas no? .Bella/Jessica. Respuesta al reto slash y femslash.


**Sumary: Se desean, se aman, se necesitan, porque después de todo ¿por algo son amigas no? Respuesta al reto slash y femslash.**

**Claim: Jessica/Bella.**

**Se desarrolla poco después de que Jessica se entera de la boda de Bella.**

**Es mi primer Femslash, de hecho lo primero como que de este tipo de fices, normalmente escribo "cómicos", por lo que me costó un poco hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo la idea.**

**Advertencia: contiene un poco de lemmon y Femslash.**

* * *

_Amigas_

* * *

_  
_

Jessica estaban en la cama del cuarto de Bella, platicando al respecto de la boda, Jessica no lo podía negar,  
estaba celosa, muy celosa, pero no especialmente por Edward.

- ¿Estas segura?- dijo Jessica tratando de ocultar sus celos.

-Claro que si, Jessica, le amo-

-Está bien Bella, solo quiero que hagas lo correcto- se defendió tocándole el brazo.

-Gracias por tu preocupación- Bella le devolvió el gesto tomándole la mano.

Las manos de Jessica y Jessica misma querían mas, no lograban conformarse con un solo brazo, pero debían admitirlo no habría un "mas allá". Sin embargo tomo su cara entre sus manos y dijo:

-Sabes que somos amigas, puedes contar conmigo para lo quesea- y ese lo quesea iba enserio, y no es que Jessica odiase a Bella, no, claro que no, ella le amaba, desde el primer momento en que la vio, desde entonces sentía unos celos inmensos cada que Bella estaba con Edward, sus besos, sus caricias, debían ser solo para ella.

Bella sintiéndose incomoda bajo las manos de Jessica, poco tiempo pasaron platicando, Jessica temía irse, no estaba lista, necesitaba más de Bella, antes de que fuera de alguien más, alguien que no la merecía. Empezó a jugar con el cabello de ella, bajando las manos cada vez que podía, disfrutando el momento, de los pocos que tendría.

-Estas muy tensa Bella, deja te doy un masaje- ofreció Jessica, con las ultimas excusas que se les ocurrían.

-Es por la boda Jess, no debes preocuparte- Jessica hizo una mueca cuando menciono lo de la boda.

-No es nada Bella, ¿para eso estar las amigas no?-

Bella no pudo objetar mas y accedió, el masaje de Jessica era muy bueno no podía negarlo, pero había a algo más, una sensación extra a que había comenzado a intensificarse y que solo sentía cuando estaba con Jessica.  
Las manos de Jessica bajaron cada vez más, aprovechando la oportunidad, sus manos viajaron por toda su espalda y un poco más bajo, tocaron su cuello apartando su cabello, acercando su boca al lóbulo de la oreja susurro:

- ¿Mejor?-

-Eh... si- contesto Bella intentando disimular el deje de excitación que el acto le causaba.

Claro, no lo pudo esconder, Jessica rápidamente lo noto, acerco sus labios a su cuello, la beso susurro en su oído lo beso,  
poco a poco quedo frente a Bella, beso sus mejillas, mas de su cuello, sus labios, sus deliciosos, suaves y exquisitos labios, la acostó en la cama, con una Bella excitada-sorprendida. Pero no soporto mas, Bella soltó un gemido y empezó a besar a Jessica, sitiándose como nunca lo hacía a con Edward, disfrutando el momento, deleitándose.  
Las manos de las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás, súbitamente y sin pensarlo empezaron a acariciarse, llevadas por la excitación y el deseo, Jessica rápidamente despojo a Bella de su blusa y empezó a tocarla, Bella hizo lo mismo, mientras quedaban sin pantalón, Jessica no aguanto más y le quito el sostén estorboso a Bella, haciéndola gemir de placer,  
los beso, los toco, y poco después sintió que la ropa estorbaba, Bella le quito el sostén repitiendo lo mismo que ella, las dos gimieron, sintiéndose increíble.

-Bella, Bella, Te amo- dijo Jessica entre gemidos.

-Yo también Jess, yo también- confeso Bella descubriendo lo que pasaba, ella amaba a Jessica, la deseaba, necesitaba de ella,  
la despojo de sus panties de encaje, ya que, sin darse cuenta ella ya no tenia los suyos.

Disfrutaron el momento, gimieron, sintieron, amaron.

Porque Después de todo ¿Por algo son amigas no

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Dudas, sugerencias, "deja de escribir eso", todo en review.


End file.
